carcityfandomcom-20200214-history
DieRanged: The Reckoning
'DieRanged: The Reckoning '''is the first series of Chapter III. In this series, the story is divided into 2 stories. DieRanged: The Reckoning & LMW: The Beginning in which the title was combined. Plot Synopsis 2 weeks after Ridgeline's burial, City seen in Ridgeline's graveyard apologizing about what he did to let all this happen. Civic come into him and he advised that there is a time to let it go instead of remembering it. City reveals to Civic about their secret task to B. Ward wherein he let Ridgeline to do that task instead of him (However, Ridgeline sacrifices himself to save B. Nov which Nitro is the main reason to his death). Ranger reveals himself going to the CTC. He approach Semi - Trail & Trail-B guarding at the gate. Semi-Trail was making an alarm but Ranger says that he is not here for a war, He just want to talk to Armageddon. Trail-B inform him that if he is planning for a payback, It won't make it. Ranger inform him too that he is literally don't want to plan and he also don't want to make an argue against him. Semi-Trail decides to escort him to the CTCHQ since he want Armageddon. At the CTCHQ, Semi-Trail calls Armageddon that there is someone wants to talk to him. Armageddon accepted and he want it right now. Ranger comes to his front and quickly say that he is here against the Doomsdeath. Armageddon says that The Doomsdeath is all died and Nitro did all of those. Ranger warns that they stil exists until there is still a Bloodstones left around which it is the main source of Doomsdeath and can make them alive again. Armageddon proves that thereis no Blood stones left and they are already used by Navara after their battle against Nitro and against them. Suddenly, B. Altis appears and questioned Armageddon that why Ranger is here and he bothered on his mask so he massively strike Ranger's face revealing what is he hiding in. Ranger tells a story that they got brutally tortured with his brother Bam, Bam sacrifices himself to save Ranger after STX unleashes a darkened sword to kill him. Ranger says that he is here to find someone who wants to go with him which he will create a team calling "DieRanged" B. Altis quickly ignores because he is Armageddon's Apprentice, He also apologizes what he done too. Armageddon accepts Ranger to find in CTC. Ranger temporarily leaves to the town since he saw someone which he can easily recruit it. D. Gallardo seen making a deal to E. Hollowback that he is needed in "LMW Forces" because they can't easily make a perfect set after Huracán has been kidnapped by the Aston Martin Mafia which they need to rescue it as soon as possible. Meanwhile, Aventador, Reventon & Veneno are seen waiting to D. Gallardo they doubted that if D. Gallardo ignores Huracán will be introuble in any minute. D. Gallardo approaches along with E. Hollowback which he can't let D. Gallardo alone without him. Aventador has no choice to come with them. When Aventador is talking to Veneno about their set he saw Veyron walking around the forest which Veyron saw him too and the attention back in their conversation. Later that night, S.A woke up being unconscious after they fell off in one of Nitro's trap. He saw V.L still unconscious and he quickly check that he is fine. Suddenly, Ranger appears infront of them and exactly V.L awakes and questioned "What the hell is happening?" Ranger answers that he don't know what happened and he asks "Do You Want to be DieRanged?" S.A & V.L bothered that they thinks he set those trap, they remember that they are chasing by the masked person which wanting to get information in CTC. So S.A says to Ranger that he refuses and he quickly runs with V.L. Ranger thinks that he need more patience to do this, A masked person bypassed in front of him and he realized why S.A & V.L quickly runs to him. When Ranger is chasing the masked person a missile unlocks to him and blasting off letting the target goes. Slaught-X & Eco-S appears to him, Ranger tells that he is upon chasing the masked person which S.A & V.L might be in danger. Slaught-X remembered him and also S.A & V.L. Ranger recruits them to join in "DieRanged" Slaught-X completely get it why is he doing this they accepts and joined in "DieRanged". Deaths (''None) Trivia * First appearance of Aventador. * First appearance of Veneno. * First appearance of Reventon. * S.A & V.L are both reappeared on this series after being absent since Payssault-Finale. * The Armageddon Race 3 is officially ended but the results is currently in progress. * E. Hollowback & D. Gallardo reappeared on this series as a prize on The Armageddon Race 3. * "The Reckoning" are Ranger & Aventador's goal against their odds.